Join me
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Ya nada importa... Si tú y yo no podemos estar juntos en vida, que sea en la muerte... Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas. Nunca te dejaré. Nunca. One shot, Song fic. HG


**Join me**

**One Shot, Song Fic **

_By: Dark Lady Evans_

* * *

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Baby, únete a mí en la muerte**_

_**Baby, únete a mí en la muerte**_

_**Baby, únete a mí en la muerte**_

Con gran desesperación, caminaba lo más rápido que podía, con él, apoyado sobre ella. Escuchaban los pasos de todos aquellos que los buscaban, cada vez más cerca. Ella sabía que ya no había salida alguna. No podían hacer nada. Las heridas sangraban más a cada segundo. Estaba débil. Las piernas le temblaban. Se sentía muy mareada, a punto de desmayarse. Sin embargo, poco le importaba esto. No era nada comparado con lo que le sucedía a su acompañante. Sus ojos castaños, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas con tan solo dirigirle una fugaz mirada. Estaba muy consciente de que a él ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. _Y por desgracia, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_Nada_

-Vamos, Harry, ya falta poco- con lágrimas nublándole la visión, le susurraba al oído, aún, sin estar muy segura si él podía escucharla

No sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía. Aquel lugar, era como un laberinto sin salida. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante, era poder encontrar un lugar en el cual resguardarse por un momento para estar con él… _para pasar sus últimos momentos juntos_

Y como si su deseo hubiese sido escuchado, al final del pasillo, encontró una puerta que había pasado desapercibida antes. Sin demorar un segundo más, entró por ella, ayudando a Harry, que parecía ya estar inconsciente. Lanzó una rápida mirada para estar segura de que esa habitación estaba vacía. Afortunadamente, así era. Se percató de la ruina en que se encontraba el cuarto. Pedazos de madera y de vidrios estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, sin embargo, no podía estar de exigente. Era lo mejor que podía encontrar por ahora. Se apresuró a dejar a Harry en un rincón, para después, dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta y atrancarla con todo lo que encontró a su alcance.

-Ginny…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintiendo como si el mismo, le hubiese congelado la sangre en tan solo un segundo. Se sintió de pronto destrozada. Y es que, aquel tono de voz… aquella debilidad con la que había pronunciado su nombre, le hizo sentir como si el mundo se le viniese encima. Nunca antes lo había escuchado así.

Ginny volteó y se dirigió de prisa hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, ya que, a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba aquel cuarto, podía apreciar como el color se esfumaba de su rostro… _como la vida lo abandonaba lentamente._

_**We are so young**_

_**Our lives have just begun**_

_**But already we´re considering**_

_**Escape from this world**_

_**Somos tan jóvenes**_

_**Nuestras vidas apenas han empezado**_

_**Pero nosotros ya estamos considerando**_

_**Escapar de este mundo**_

Pasó una mano por su negra cabellera, topándose con un hilo de sangre. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, si poder dejar de recordar el momento de aquella terrible batalla, que, aunque habían salido victoriosos al lograr derrocar a lord Voldemort, para ella no había sido así. Había presenciado cada momento, cada segundo de la batalla al haber sido inmovilizada al tratar de intervenir para ayudar a Harry. Con gran nitidez, veía como Harry, terminaba con Voldemort, más, este, no dispuesto a irse sin antes dejar una gran pena, _un gran vacío en ellos_, dirigió su varita hacia Harry, exclamó algo, y de esta, salió disparado un rayo color rojo oscuro, que, en menos de un segundo, atravesó a su oponente por el estómago.

Aún en sus oídos, resonaba el grito de profundo dolor que había sido exclamado por Harry mientras caía, dejando que los ecos resonasen por todo el lugar…

Se sentía en parte culpable por aquello… Si tan solo hubiera actuado de prisa, si tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda…_si tan solo_. Más, esto, solo era una profunda pena que le causaba un hueco enorme en su ser. Ya que, después de haberlo visto caer, en lugar de haber llamado a alguien, se había quedado ahí, ya no inmóvil por el hechizo, si no por su sorpresa, por la negación y preocupación que le invadieron. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, y era por esto que le remordía la conciencia, ya que, cuando al fin había logrado reaccionar, un sin fin de mortífagos, furiosos por la derrota de su Señor Oscuro, ya se encontraban ahí, y que, con gran rabia, decidieron llevarlos a aquel lugar… _para hacerles pagar por lo cometido_

Ginny, presa de la impotencia, comenzó a sollozar amargamente sobre el pecho de Harry, incapaz de contenerse. Sabía que ya no había escapatoria. Ni si quiera la magia, ni un milagro podía ayudarles. Y de cualquier manera, si así fuese, a ella no le importaba salir de ahí. Lo único que quería, que deseaba con toda su alma, era que el chico que tenía entre sus brazos se salvara, aún así, ella tuviese que dar su vida por ello.

-Gin… no llores- Susurraba débilmente Harry, entreabriendo los ojos y observando como la chica más importante para él, se desmoronaba por completo.

-Harry, lo siento… lo siento mucho-decía entrecortadamente, levantando el rostro y estremeciéndose ante el hecho de como él, a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado, no dejaba de observarla con aquella mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella… con aquella mirada cargada de ternura, de cariño, _de amor_ –Si no fuera por que no actué a tiempo, no estaríamos aquí y tú.. tú no estarías…

-No te culpes Ginny, por favor- susurraba, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para levantar la mano y quitar del rostro de la joven, unas cuantas lágrimas, que, aunque cristalinas, les sabía cargadas de tristeza, _dolor_ –Sabemos que esto, tenía que acabar así. No tienes la culpa de nada. En todo caso, la culpa la tengo yo por haberte arrastrado a esto…

-No digas eso- le interrumpió, tomándole la mano y envolviéndola entre las suyas –Si yo decidí llegar hasta aquí, fue por que no me importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre y cuando estuviera contigo, con la persona que más quiero... y así será siempre, aún así, tenga que seguirte, incluso en la muerte…

_**And we´ve waited for so long**_

_**For this moment to come**_

_**Was so anxious to be together**_

_**Together in death**_

_**Y hemos esperado por mucho tiempo**_

_**Que llegara este momento**_

_**Estaba tan ansioso de estar juntos**_

_**Juntos en la muerte**_

Se interrumpió súbitamente al haber notado una mueca de profundo dolor en el rostro de Harry. Se percató de que cada vez, le costaba más trabajo respirar. Se veía más débil que nunca, y, de no haber sido por aquella mirada que aún conservaba algo de su brillo, un brillo del que, ella estaba consciente, era producto de su sola presencia, cualquiera habría pensado que él ya se encontraba…

En un desesperado intento por ayudar a calmar el dolor que él experimentaba, trató de ver la herida en su estómago y de hacer algo que lo tranquilizase, más, él se lo impidió, tomándole sutilmente, pero con decisión su mano.

**_Won´t you die tonight for love?_**

_**(baby join me in death)**_

**_Won´t you die?_**

_**(baby join me in death)**_

**_Won´t you die tonight for love?_**

_**(baby join me in death)**_

_**Join me in death**_

_**¿No morirás esta noche por amor?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**¿No morirás?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**¿No morirás esta noche por amor?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**Únete a mí en la muerte**_

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Ginny- seguía diciendo, aún así, se sintiese peor por el esfuerzo que realizaba al pronunciar unas cuantas palabras –Voy a morir, lo sé… sin embargo, me iré sabiendo que el mundo ya se ha librado de un gran mal, y que será seguro para todos… _para ti_… Además, no le temo a la muerte… Estás aquí conmigo, y es todo lo que necesito… Partiré sabiendo que saldrás de aquí, y que seguirás con tu vida, que encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz…

-¡NO, NO QUIERO!- exclamó desesperada, derramando aún más lágrimas, soltando de pronto su mano y acercándose más a él -¡No quiero salir de aquí sin ti, Harry, no quiero seguir con mi vida si no es contigo a mi lado!… ¡No quiero encontrar a alguien más! Yo solo te quiero a ti, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir solo… Harry, yo te amo, y si la única manera de estar juntos, es en la muerte, que así sea…

Harry se quedó sin habla por un momento, solo observándola, como si fuese incapaz de comprender todo el amor que sentía por él… Un amor, que no conocía límites y que superaba todos los obstáculos… _incluyendo, el umbral que separaba dos mundos opuestos._ No obstante, un reconfortante júbilo surgió en él. Una intensa llama que sabía, había estado ahí desde siempre, pero no había sido capaz de percatarse de su presencia. Se había dado cuenta… el sentimiento que sentía hacia él, era un amor, que era exactamente el mismo que él sentía hacia ella.

Sintiendo como todo lo abandonaba, _todo, excepto aquel júbilo del saberse amado con la misma intensidad,_ sintiendo como sus últimos segundos estaban llegando, _como la vida se iba alejando de él_, utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para decirle aquello que ardía en su interior desde hacía tiempo, aquello que en aquel momento, estaba más presente que nunca

-Ginny… yo también… te amo

Con una última sonrisa, se despidió de ella, _aún sabiendo que era solo un "hasta luego"_. Cerró aquel par de ojos verdes que en su tiempo habían expresado una energía y determinación absoluta, dejó caer el rostro hacia un lado… _y nada más_

Ginny ahogó un grito, lo tomó entre sus brazos y, aún sabiendo que lo vería pronto, _muy pronto_, no dejó de llorar como nunca… Una gran parte de ella, había muerto, aquella parte que le daba la razón de su existir. Se sentía vacía, sin algo más que le importase. Ya no tenía caso vivir. _Ya no más_

_**This world is a cruel place**_

_**And we´re here only to lose**_

_**So before live tears us apart let**_

_**Death bless me with you**_

_**El mundo es un cruel lugar**_

_**Y solo estamos aquí para perder**_

_**Entonces, antes que la vida nos separe**_

_**Permite a la muerte bendecirme contigo**_

A pesar de los sollozos, pudo escuchar a lo lejos que sus captores ya estaban muy cerca. No se iba a dejar atrapar por ellos. No les iba a dar el gusto de acabar con su vida. No lo haría, no lo iba a permitir. _Ya que ella misma se encargaría de eso._

_**Won´t you die tonight for love**_

_**(baby join me in death)**_

_**Won´t you die**_

_**(baby join me in death)**_

_**Won´t you die tonight for love**_

_**(baby join me in death)**_

_**Join me in death**_

_**¿No morirás esta noche por amor?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**¿No morirás?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**¿No morirás esta noche por amor?**_

_**(baby, únete a mi en la muerte)**_

_**Únete a mí en la muerte**_

Tomó un trozo grande de vidrio, cuya punta, estaba muy afilada. La observó por un par de segundos. Y, ya decidida, volteó hacia el cuerpo ahora inerte, frío, de su amado. Se inclinó y posó por un momento, sus labios sobre los de él

_-En un momento, estaremos juntos Harry…en la muerte, juntos para siempre_

E, instantáneamente después de haberle comunicado esto, _no solo con el pensamiento, si no con el alma_, colocó en trozo de vidrio directamente hacia su corazón. Cerró sus ojos, viviendo nítidamente una imagen en la que solo Harry y ella estaban, disfrutando plenamente de su amor, como nunca habían podido hacerlo… En medio de algunas lágrimas, que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, dejó ver una sonrisa, una sonrisa formada gracias al hecho de que nunca más volvería a estar lejos de él, que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad… _como siempre debió haber sido_…

Un grito ahogado y un golpe seco fue lo que se escuchó, dejando solamente el color rojo invadiendo de manera lenta el suelo de la habitación…

_**This live ain´t worth living**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Esta vida, no vale la pena vivirla**_

_**Únete a mí en la muerte**_

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**_N/A: Hola! Bueno, no se que decir después de esto… XD… Por una parte, me sentí muy mal por haberlo acabado así (TT), sin embargo, los finales felices ya no son del todo para mi, XDD… Además, la canción no se prestaba para terminarla con un "Y Harry milagrosamente se recuperó, por lo que él y Ginny, vivieron felices para siempre sin la sombra de lord Voldemort…" (jajaja, que exagerada soy… XD) Y bueno… espero en verdad que les haya gustado… Y que más… La canción… es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, "HIM" y ya saben, los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer con escribir con ellos las cositas locas que se imagina mi cabeza, jeje._**

_**En fin, me despido… **_

_**Gracias por haber leído! Y se los agradecería aún más, si me dejasen sus reviews! Son muy importantes para mi y es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, jeje**_

_**Por cierto… Para los lectores de "Desde el Lado Oscuro".. la próxima semana actualizo!**_

_**Muchos besos!**_

_**Maryºººººººººº**_


End file.
